


Mask

by astrospecial



Series: astrospecial's drabbles [3]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Lap Dances, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrospecial/pseuds/astrospecial
Summary: Kotetsu gets a lap dance at a Hero-themed strip club.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: astrospecial's drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Mask

Hero mania invaded every part of Sternbild— including the strip clubs. Kotetsu blamed his buzz for why he bought a lap dance from a “Barnaby” themed stripper.

He had expected a knockoff blonde with curls. Instead, the stripper was Bunny’s twin.

That thought was too preposterous even for Kotetsu’s tipsy brain. Still, staring at the skimpy underwear that Bunny would rather die than wear and the plastic half-mask of his Hero Suit, it was easy for him to imagine that it _was_ Bunny.

Kotetsu stood and shook Fake-Bunny’s hand. Fake-Bunny’s handshake was limp and clammy, and it took him a moment to speak. “What’s your name?” 

He _sounded_ like Bunny. Kotetsu fought the urge to compliment his impression and said his name. 

He froze. Had Kotetsu done something wrong? He began apologizing, but Fake-Bunny cut him off, gesturing for him to sit.

The lap dance started. The music was some remix of the Hero TV theme, and the lights were low and Fake-Bunny’s body was a perfect copy of the muscle Kotetsu had memorized. He clamped a hand over his mouth, burning with shame and desire. “You look so much like him,” he said.

“That’s the point, ol—“ Fake-Bunny cleared his throat. “What do you like best about him?” 

“Everything. His looks, how he’s always there for me…you must think I’m a creep.”

Suddenly Kotetsu’s pocket vibrated, and Fake-Bunny scrambled off him.

“Sorry.” Kotetsu groaned. A Hero never got vacations. “Work. Thanks, but I gotta go.” How was he going to look Bunny in the eye when he was hard in his pants? He pressed a twenty into Fake-Bunny’s hand and ran.

Once Kotetsu had fled the room, Fake-Bunny fished his buzzing bracelet from his pocket. “Be there in ten,” he murmured, thinking of how he’d quit the club. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> -  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentprojec%E2%80%9D), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism (plot, prose, grammar, misspelled words etc!)
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments!
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
